Gone
by Tissue34
Summary: He's gone. Never to return. . . towaXdark oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel.**

**A/N: This takes place right after the last episode of DNAngel, were Dark sacrafises himself to save everyone else.**

* * *

Gone.

The night outside seemed darker than usual. The stars gave the impression that they themselves couldn't shine tonight. It was also quieter than usual, like no creatures found a reason to make even the most silent noise tonight. My world was turned upside down.

"He told me to tell you that he was sorry," Daisuke said. It felt like a stab at my heart at the sound of his apology through a messenger. I took a deep breath, my eyes were unfocused, so was my brain.

"Did he say anything else?" I asked quitely not looking at him.

I felt him shake his head, "No. He just said that you would know what he meant."

I gave a single nod indicating that I understood. I knew exactly what he meant. Why he had told Daisuke to deliver that message. I understood against my will. I got up and forced a smile with all my might, "Thank you for telling me Daisuke."

_Gone._

Outside I looked fine. But inside, everything couldn't be worse. My heart was pumping faster than usual, my legs and arms felt numb, my thoughts floated inside my head like ghosts. I zombie-like made my way up the stairs.

_Gone._

That was the only way to describe him now. Gone. Not here anymore. Missing. Not present. Absent. Never to return.

_Gone._

My heart ached as I closed the door, slowly. I heard the door close completely. I put my hands in to fists fighting the tears. _No, don't cry._

_. . . Gone._

I felt a hot tear fighting its way out.

You were so stupid. Trying to be the hero. Saved everyone, but yourself. Looking noble. Everyone admired you now.

I stood there, against the wall of my room letting my head drop.

You weren't here anymore. You would never come back. I had seen you just yesterday. You seemed perfectly fine. You had said that you could face anything. That no challenge was too chanllenging for you. And I had fooled myself into believing you. Into buying all the over confidence. I wanted to believe that you were indeed invincible, that nothing would ever come close to giving you the slightest injury. I wanted to believe that you could fight your way out of anything. You had taught me to always believe that. You believed it yourself.

_"I can handle anything this world throws at me._"

_"I laugh in the face of death."_

But I guess, back then, you didn't know that you would be the one throwing yourself at death. I let my body slid down against my door, my feet didn't feel to be attached to my body anymore. . .

My mind was wrapped around your face, wearing my favorite of your expressions, that mischivious expression, filled with satisfaction, the smirk you put on every time you had gotten away, the one when you created a plot that you felt would surly win. The one that made me melt. The one that always kept me thinking:_ What is he thinking about? . . ._

It hurt when I realized, that I would never know. And tears slowly made their way out of my eyes.

I understood that you had to kill Krad. My anger rose just thinking of the dreaded name. I understood that it was something you had to do. I knew I couldn't do anything to change your mind.

He was the reason you were dead. . . because. . . to kill him. . . you had to sacrifice. . .yourself.

I couldn't even describe the pain burning inside me. My own mind, my own thoughts were killing me within. The dreaded thought that I would never see your face again, that I would never see those brilliant purple eyes. The thought that I would never hear your voice again. The thought that you were. . . .gone. They all took turns stabbing at me. And I felt each one. They all hurt more than the previous one. _Stab, stab, stab. _It hurt more than any pain physical damage could produce. The pain was unbelievable. The purest pain anyone could ever feel. The pain of losing the one you loved the most.

You let yourself die. Right when you had promised me that you would come back . . . you promised. . . you would come back to me.

". . .Dark. . ." I let his name escape my lips, it only hurt more. Tears were rolling down my face. Crying silently, fighting the pain. My hands turned into fists, "You promised you would come back."

--

_"Are you nervous?" I had asked last time I had talked to him._

_"Not really."_

_I looked down with a sad expression. My worry was getting to me._

_He lifted my chin, so our eyes would be in the same level. I blushed at his eyes._

_"Whats up with you?" he asked casually, probably unaware of how my heart was racing at that moment, or how my stomach was flipping inside my body._

_"Are _you _nervous?" he asked with a smirk that made my heart race even faster._

_". . .For you. . ." I said looking down, blushing._

_"Don't be," he said. I looked at him. Into his eyes. Into the face I loved. He looked back at me. And I wondered if he could tell how I really felt about him, if he knew how much I loved him. . ._

_His expression turned serious. Our faces were only inches away. I looked at his eyes, to his lips and back. He leaned in slowly as my eyes started to droop down. His lips met mine in a kiss. Pasionate and amazing. I loved the feeling of his lips on mine. But too soon he pulled away._

_I opened my eyes to him. He was smiling, "There stuff we gotta talk about. I'll come back. To you. I promise."_

_All I could do was smile._

_--_

Then you took off. To your death. And guess what? You never came back. You broke your promise.

_". . . I promise . . ."_

And then the real tears started making their way out. Real crying. I wasn't silent anymore. I let the pain take over me, let it control me. I started yelling. Cruel fate had won you over. The cruelty and irony of this world. You were further away then any measurement, you were gone.

Your face.

Your voice.

They all started fading away in my head.

"You said you would come back!" I shouted through tears. I didn't care if someone heard me scream.

"You PROMISED!!" I let all my thoughts out.

"YOU PROMISED!" I shrieked leaning forward my arms around me. I fell, face first to the floor. I rolled to my side shaking. I was sobbing, tears making a puddle around me. My eyes were half closed, my vision blurry through the tears.

I would never feel your lips on mine again.

I would never see your smile again.

I would never know if you loved me.

_Gone_.

The pain was unberable again. I hated feeling like this. I hated missing you this much. I hated the fact that you were gone. My heart was pumping fast again. My thoughts were screaming in my head.

You were gone. You left me. Stupid hero. I let myself wail all I needed.

"How could you leave me?" I wailed.

"I love you dammit," I muttered. Then I saw something. Something that made my eyes widen.

"Hey Towa," I heard a voice come from the image. I pushed myself up.

"Dark?" I asked.

I saw brilliant purple eyes with silky purple hair to match standing right there, a few feet away.

"I came back," you said, "to you."

I smiled through watery eyes, "Dark."

I saw a smile. The one I thought had died away today.

I got up slowly, still smiling. I stretched out my arms. My body automatically started making its way towards what it wanted.

"Dark!"

You put your arms out, for me. The place I belonged in. My legs started gaining momentum towards you. "Dark!"

My arms made the motion to wrap themselves around you, but only caught the air.

Because you were gone. Gone. And will never come back.

* * *

**A/N: yeah so that last part was a hallusination. I hoped you liked it.Please review**


End file.
